Tsubasa: ADVENTchronicle
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: The coming of LOVE! A series of KuroFai drabbles. Spoilers will be posted for each different drabble.
1. I: Nicknames

Tsubasa: ADVENTchronicles

_Coming of LOVE_

A Fai/Kuro collection of drabbles

1. Nicknames

A/N: This was actually inspired by the English character guide book I got for my birthday. It had a Q and A section where they had Fai answering questions that the other characters asked. And the end is what Kurogane asked him, and how he replied… Please review! Thanks!

Kurogane had been called many things in his country. Many of them were noble, although a number of them were also linked to his dangerous infamy. Yet, nothing prepared him for the slaughter of names he was called by now…

_Kuro-rin… Kuro-sama… Kuro-wanko… Kuro-tan…_

They were only some of the nicknames that he remembered coming out of that stupid mage's big mouth. But Fai never stopped coming up with them. If only they weren't names that _**High School girls**_ gave each other…

It infuriated him to no end… Didn't the mage take him serious at all?

And it wasn't just the mage anymore. Even if it started with him, from there it evolved and grew. Mokona Modoki, the white manjuu started it too. These names turned out to be even worse than the dumb things the mage chose to call him. These weren't High School girl names… these were more general, but much more embarrassing…

_Kuro-puppy… Kuro-daddy…_

And Mokona didn't mind calling the mage Fai-mommy, either. Kurogane vowed to end it at daddy… But somehow, they never seemed to understand it when he told them to stop. Not even violence fazed them.

Sarcastically, Kurogane decided to ask Fai about his problem one day, and ask what he should do about this "problem" he had, wondering what the mage would say back.

"This creep keeps calling me annoying names… So what should I do about it?"

Fai just laughed and threw his arms around him. "He's just showing how much he loves you!"

He'd never be able to say "no", seriously, again.


	2. II: Exchange

Tsubasa: ADVENTchronicles

_Coming of LOVE_

A Fai/Kuro collection of drabbles

2. Exchange

A/N: This drabble was inspired by chapter 169. If you haven't read up to there, it's best you don't read this. There are spoilers for Celes/Nihon in here. Thanks, and please review!

Fai hardly considered his life as something of value, before he met his new friends. Very few of the memories he kept were pleasant ones. Before the king, Ashura, had come to take him away, it had been one misfortune after another, and he had welcomed death. After all… even his birth was bad luck. So if he could have given up his life for something of any value to Ashura-ou or the others who cared for him after he left his prison, he would have gladly did it for them.

After all… anything of worth was greater than his life…

However, on his journey, he wasn't allowed to show that feeling. Even though his feelings never changed, he met people who saw things differently, and who hated his views. So he played the actor and hid those feelings behind a convincing smile. He never thought someone could have seen through his disguise like Kurogane did though…

It was Kurogane who told him that he was the kind of person he hated most…

And it was Kurogane, who made that feeling start to disappear.

Kurogane told him only to smile when he was truly happy… and it was Kurogane who gave away his arm, something of significant value, to take Fai with him, out of that cursed "Closed World". If Kurogane did this for him, maybe it was okay for him to see his life as something with a worth.

And isn't the price always equal to the wish? So maybe his life was worth the same as that real arm…

If that was so… something close but not equal to his life was enough for a fake replica of that same arm. He wouldn't have to give his life, and he was glad for that, if only for the reason that he could stay with his friends a little longer. He would pay the price for Kurogane's arm to be replaced.

But he wouldn't throw his life away carelessly anymore, having learned from someone of great value to him, that he wasn't worthless…


	3. III: Star of Sorrow

Tsubasa: ADVENTchronicles

_Coming of LOVE_

A Fai/Kuro collection of drabbles

3. Star of Sorrow

A/N: This drabble was inspired by Trinity Blood! I wanted to write something a little longer. However, it didn't come out like I though. But still, I like the way it happened. Enjoy, and please review!

Kurogane felt the pull of gravity for a moment… the pull of something sad. He could tell it was coming by the look on Fai's face. For a while, the mage had been holding it in. Soon it would all come pooling out. That's how it worked. Fai would hold it in as long as he could, but then he would eventually break from all the pressure and gravity would pull him back down.

Their eyes locked, and Kurogane heard it snap. In a matter of seconds, it would start… as soon as they were alone…

"Kuro-rin! I'm cold! Hold me!" Fai cooed unexpectedly. The look of sorrow passed over his eyes briefly and then disappeared completely and unexpectly, causing Kurogane's eyes to widen in complete shock. After everything that happened, he never imagined that the mage could get over it just like that.

"But you…" Kurogane didn't know what else to say. For once, he was lost for words. Of all the things that could have happened…

This was the least likely.

Fai seemed to notice, because he laughed. "Why should I be sad? There are painful things in the past, but I can't change them. Right now, I'm happy. After all… I'm with you, aren't I? It's better than being alone." He smiled genuinely, pointing to Kurogane.

"Ashura-ou called it the Star of Sorrow." Fai said. "You're sad, but everything full of sadness has a remedy. The thing that makes you happy… is a Star of Sorrow." He explained. Kurogane still didn't quite understand, however, he did know that every world was different and all of them had different views.

This was just another one of them.

Fai sat down next to Kurogane and laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "Will you be my Star of Sorrow?"

Kurogane huffed. "Would you listen if I said no?"

"Anyway… it doesn't sound like I have a choice in the matter."

Fai smiled. "You're right. That's why I chose you."

It's inevitable… hitsuzen, the witch called it.


	4. IV: Blood

Tsubasa: ADVENTchronicles

_Coming of LOVE_

A Fai/Kuro collection of drabbles

4. Blood

A/N: This drabble was inspired by a post I saw on a forum. I found the way they put it… utterly hilarious and yet, completely sweet. Spoilers go up to the arc with Kamui and Subaru. So… read, enjoy and review! Thanks.

"Kuro-rin doesn't hate me." The mage smiled, looking at the dark ninja seriously and yet, with a light-hearted shrug to his shoulders. It seemed contradictory, but he managed to pull it off somehow. This was the magician's true face, one that Kurogane was still not used to, even though he knew the mage to be very different, such contradictions shouldn't show.

But he played along. "What makes you say that? I told you… you're the kind of person I hate most. That's as honest and blunt as it gets. How could you think otherwise?"

Fai laughed musically and took Kurogane's hand without his permission. It took all of Kurogane's strength not to just punch him off. But he didn't, which meant he was learning at least a basic level of control. Tomoyo-hime would have been so happy to see this and have this knowledge of his progress. It was just plain annoying to Kurogane.

"Nothing says "I love you" like becoming their primary food source!" Fai grinned seductively, biting one of Kurogane's fingers and licking off the small amount of blood that accumulated there.

Kurogane didn't like the way he spoke so freely, but at least if he chose to ignore the mage's chosen words, he could simply admit that it proved he didn't hate him absolutely. Words like 'love' and such heavy accusations would have to wait for another day. The mage was still too weak and their journey was too far from over…

A/N: It's been a while, but please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
